Grizzly and Polar Wars/Transcript
episode begins in the foggy, morning forest. A lubber grasshopper hops on a rock, before an American marten named Melvin, decided to catch it. He followed the grasshopper to a cave where he, a loggerhead shrike named Silas, and a grizzly bear named Brutus, live. Melvin catches the grasshopper, before Silas catches the grasshopper. * Silas: Good hunting, Melvin! pierces the grasshopper on a thorny branch. * Melvin: So Silas, how can a grizzly bear be the world's biggest land carnivore. * Silas: Well, we don't know but, I'll get a scrapbook. * Silas: (calling Brutus) Oh, Brutus! hear Silas' call when he walks to him and Melvin * Brutus: What do you want, Silas? * Silas: I had a scrapbook about the world's biggest land carnivore. * Brutus: Ooh! Let me see! opens the scrapbook, before he realizes they were just the pictures of polar bears. * Silas: Uh Melvin, the biggest land carnivore is a polar bear. * Melvin: Oh yeah, I forgot. * Brutus: What?! The biggest land carnivore is a polar bear?! rips apart the scrapbook and roared in rage. * Brutus: I'LL SHOW HIM WHO'S THE BIGGEST LAND CARNIVORE!!! theme * Valentino (narrating): The City of Townsville! A peaceful place for people and us animals come and say "hello!" to each other. in the yard back at the Utonium house, Professer Utonium is grilling sausages for his wife, Mrs. Utonium (the former Ms. Keane) while a little girl named Robin Synder and a little boy named Mike Believe are playing in the grass. * Professer Utonium: Want more sausages honey? * Mrs. Utonium: Sure! * Valentino (narrating): And it's also the home for everyone's favorite superheros, The Powerpuff Girls! The innocent Bubbles loves her own the imaginary world. The tough but, royal Buttercup loves to spend her time punching her bag. The leader Blossom studies highly subjects not just for school, for fun! She is so smart even though she's in kindergarten. the hosue, three girls named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are minding their own business before the phone rang. Blossom picks up the phone. * Blossom: Yes, Mayor? * Mayor of Townsville (voiceover): There's that three-headed monster is eating the buildings! * Blossom: We're on it, Mayor! girls fly off to fight the monster in the city. * Valentino (narrating): Yep, that's the girls job to save the day. And then there's me. at the Townsville Zoo, Aquarium and Safari Park, an orange tabby cat named Valentino, with a house mouse named Matthew, on his head, pop out from the hill. * Matthew: Hee haw! herd of wildebeests, zebras, buffaloes, gazelles and antelopes came out from the hill. Overhead, a flock of cattle egrets flying towards the herd. * Valentino (narrating): My name is Valentino and the mouse is on top of my head is my best friend Matthew. You may be wondering why are we fleeing from the stampede. yellow tabby cat named Ginger, an eastern grey squirrel named Bullet, a red fox named Flynn, two cottontail rabbits named Mr. and Mrs. Baileys, a white-tailed buck named Duke, a meerkat named Gilbert, a common warthog named Wilbur, an African fish eagle named Archie and an hoopoe named Horace are watching the duo fleeing from the stampede. * Valentino (narrating): And you might not know there are some other friends of different species. Bullet is a small but, brave squirrel who have the powers like the Powerpuff Girls. Ginger is my love interest and owned by the girls' neighbor. Flynn is a sly fox. The Baileys are the husband and wife rabbits and Duke is a handsome buck. * Ginger: Come on Valentino! * Flynn: Get to the gate! Valentino and Matthew went through the gate, Flynn closes the gate and the herd stops. Zack, a plains zebra, Wilfred, a blue wildebeest, Paul, an impala, Benny, a cattle egret, Walter, a gemsbok and Gary, a gemsbok, are proud of him. * Zack: Very good at outracing us, Valentino! an American kestrel named Kelly, a blue jay named William and two American crows named Carl and Calvin flying through and land in front of Valentino. * Valentino (narrating): And oh! I forgot my four other friends are birds. William is a smart blue jay, Kelly is a strong kestrel and Carl and Calvin are two funny crows. polar bear named Ice, and two African lions named Mayor Leonard and Linda, chatting with each other, while four cubs playing tag. * Mayor Leonard: So Ice, how's life being the world's biggest land carnivore? * Ice: Well, I'm a great hunter! And with my teeth, I can bite a baby seal! * Linda: Wow, that's great!